Flower Petals
by Elizabeth Springfield
Summary: Light wanted a perfect world... One that Ayumu Rose, his murdered girlfriend, could have survived in. be What happens when L starts working with Asahi Hana, and just who is this strange teen? Light/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It had been almost a year since Yagami Light's girlfriend was murdered.

"_Moon-kun," Ayumu Rose murmured distractedly. In her soft hands she held her math book as she examined a problem. "What the hell does this mean?"_

_ Light tried to look at the reverse writing presented by her web camera. He was still aching that she had moved back to America. Her brother had taken her away from their father to save her._

_ "Stop moving," he laughed, tilting his head to try to read it._

_ "I can't help it!" she wailed, retracting the book to hold it protectively. Her head snapped to the side quickly, tilting to take in the loud crash from downstairs. "What the hell?" she breathed, standing up to go to her door._

_ Standing quietly, she slowly walked to her door, putting her hand on the handle, about to open it._

_ "ANYBODY HOME?" A deep voice bellowed from downstairs. _

_ Rose cussed and locked her door. She quickly ran to her computer and told Light to take a screen shot when the time came, and brought up a new window to hide the video chat window. _

_ "OH JONNY BOY!" cackled the voice. _

_ Light watched with horror as she pulled out a bat from her bed, and poised herself in front of the door. _

_ The worn door burst off it's hinges to reveal a huge American man and the arms of two others. Rose swung the bat harshly at the tan-skinned man._

_ "Now, now. Who's this hussy?" laughed the man, catching the bat with his hands and tearing it from her grip._

_ "Jon's not home." Rose said, her voice dripping with loathing. _

_ "Maybe you didn't hear. Who are you?" He repeated, a malicious smile playing on his lips._

_ Light tried to yell at them, but realized she had also muted her computer. As the three men entered her modest sized room, he snapped a screen shot._

_ "I'm Rose Ayumu." She said blankly._

_ "I like them Chinese," one guy said stupidly._

_ "Are you that dog's wife?" the man asked with confusion._

_ "I'm his sister, you idiot. And I'm Japanese, not Chinese. What are you, daft?"_

_ Blinking, the man pulled a gun. "What's that mean?" _

_ "Get a dictionary." Rose examined her nails without interest. "It's really not that complicated of a word."  
><em>

_ "What's that mean?" he bellowed, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her down._

_ Hatred ran through Light as he watched her cry out with pain. He hated this man that sneered down at his precious Rose._

_ A single gunshot echoed through both houses, connected through electricity. Light turned to look. Rose fell to the floor, blood blossoming from her chest. He shouted, feeling helpless. He had no power. There was nothing he could do. It was unreal.  
><em>

_Her funeral was held in Japan a week later so that she could be buried beside her mom, in a family grave plot.  
><em>

_Light stood in front of her casket, reaching out to hold her cold, lifeless hand. It was unusual, but she wasn't being cremated.  
><em>

A year later, Light found the death note. A week after that, he vowed to make the world a better place. A place Rose could've lived in. A place where she wouldn't have been killed.


	2. Hana the Nurse

**Aye, it's far time I updated.**

* * *

><p>"Yagami-kun!" L turned to the boy with wide eyes. "It's your father!" They sat at the café that Light had introduced the internationally-known detective to, hidden and unheard in a booth.<p>

"A heart attack…?" Light murmured.

In a short time, they were hurrying to the hospital. A nurse tended to Yagami Soichiro, checking his IV levels. Softly, she scolded the elder man. "You really should stop working yourself so hard, Yagami-san. With all that's going on… I'm sure your family nearly died when they heard you had a heart attack. It's okay to relax every now and again."

"I'm sorry, Asahi-kangoshi." He murmured, glancing up at the black-haired nurse. It wasn't that he knew her. She just didn't care that he was her elder.

She nodded resolutely and scribbled something down on her clipboard. "I'm only working here another week. I'm getting a bit overwhelmed at To-ho University.."

"My son goes there." Soichiro informed her. "He's a freshman too."

"Ah? Really?" The nurse smiled at him. "What's his name?"

"Light. It's spelled with the kanji 'moon', 'night', and 'god'."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "I deem him Moon-san."

Soichiro smiled and turned as the door opened, revealing Light and L. "Are you sure it's not Kira?" The brunette boy settled in the chair by Soichiro's bedside. He had handsome brown eyes and a lean build.

"I thought it was when I was going down…" Soichiro closed his eyes.

"Of course it's not Kira, stupid." The nurse crossed her arms. "Had it been Kira, Yagami-san wouldn't have gotten back up."

"How do you figure?" L stared at her.

"Because we identify all the _criminal _deaths by Kira. There hasn't been a single Kira victim to get back up again. They die and stay dead. However, Yagami-san isn't a criminal, which automatically makes him fall from that category. But you asked if it was Kira, and it's known to medical staff that he is a policeman. Chief, in fact. It leads me to wonder… are you working on the Kira case, Yagami-san?"

Without wasting time, she turned to the pale man. "So are you his coworker? I'm guessing this one," she pointed at Light. "Is Moon-san, since he's around college age and Yagami-san said he has a son in college. So you must be a coworker, since you bear absolutely no likeness to the Yagamis, and Yagami-san and his wife have never divorced."

"You're quite perceptive." L examined her. "Asahi-san."

She beamed at him. "Thanks! I'm studying for a degree in criminal psychology. I'm completely in love with this Kira case, though not for the deaths. Kira fascinates me, ya' know?"

"You sound like you have a theory," L urged her onwards.

"Well, from the scarce amount I've learned," she coughed. "And the books I may have stolen from my school's library after they said I couldn't check them out… Kira is definitely quite the person. At first, he seemed only to kill before and after school hours, which made me think 'oh, so he's a student'. If that was true, then he must have been, or is, the kind of student that cares enough about his studies to pay attention. If that's not the case, then he at least is smart enough not to bring whatever it is he uses to kill criminals with him to class."

She sighed rolling her shoulders. "But then after that, he started spacing the timing out. I wondered if that meant he was really an adult, and he had perhaps lost his job. But then, if this was a student that's really as intelligent as I made him out to be, there's no way he would let L-san catch on to the fact that he is _indeed _a student. I would hope L did, though…" She continued with her theory. "It's like a game, I feel. The kid you're looking for would be an intelligent, school-aged male. I say male just because they tend to be more…violent. It's not that it's impossible that Kira is actually a female, but it's just more probable that he's a guy. He most likely has a god-complex, too. Not necessarily a narcissist, but something similar. However….If that's the case, I can't imagine he's happy. I can see his vision, and I can understand it. A better world, rid of all criminals. The perfect world. It's a popular idea…yet it's no different than what Hitler-shi was trying to accomplish. Eventually, this could very possibly lead to genocide. With this boy's obsession for perfection… he'll begin noticing that certain races are imperfect because of their cultures, and their habits. He'll kill them too. Criminals, imperfections, threats, nonbelievers… there isn't a sure stopping point. Just the other day he killed 12 U.S. FBI agents. They weren't criminals, but hardworking citizens bent on helping, just as Kira probably is. This kid has a plan, but the motivations behind it are immature and childish. There's no such thing as a perfect world." She concluded.

"I came to a similar conclusion." L informed her.

"So you _are _a coworker of Yagami-san." She grinned. It faded and she scowled at him. "You should stop letting him overwork himself. It's dangerous for a man his age…No offense, Yagami-san. I'm speaking directly from a nurse's point of view."

"I understand, Asahi-kangoshi." He said. "Perhaps you could leave us to speak of work?"

"No." She snapped. "You're in stable position. If you're going to talk about work, who knows what kind of stress will be stirred up? I understand that you can't put off the problems of life, but you need to find an effective way to vent that stress. I'm sure that handling your stress in a beneficial way would prevent you from showing up here again."

"This is im—."

"And so I propose you express your emotions with drawings." She interrupted. "But for now, you should remain relaxed as you are. So, I can only give you this balloon filled with flour." She pressed it into his hand that didn't have the IV sticking into his arm.

He squeezed it and stared at her. "Thank you, Asahi-chan."

"You went from kangoshi to chan rather quick, Yagami-san," she smirked.

"You remind me of my daughter. She's enthusiastic like you." He looked towards his son. "So, now that you've spent time do you still suspect my son, Ryuuzaki?"

Asahi-kangoshi stood and padded away to tend to the other patients while the three spoke.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock before she got to leave. Visiting hours had ended, and she had to go home. She padded outside, sighing heavily.<p>

"I'm so happy to have this power…" The boy from Soichiro's room was saying. Yagami Light, if her memory didn't fail her. "…And I'll create a perfect world with it."

"Yagami-san?" She called, narrowing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Asahi-kangoshi." He flashed an adorable smile at her. "Did you just get off?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm about go home. I'm exhausted." Extending her arm, she offered her hand. "I'm Asahi Hana. It's fine if you just call me Hana."

"Well, Hana. How do you get home?" He inquired. "You're too young to drive yet."

"I walk," she admitted. "It's only a half hour walk away." She wrung her hands.

"Alone?" he blinked. "That's dangerous."

"Usually my friend Houshou comes and walks with me, but he's studying something in America this week."

"If you don't mind, I could walk with you?" Light offered.

"If you want," she raised an eyebrow at him. "But how will you get home?"

"I have ways," he smirked. "It would be a crime to let you walk alone."

She flipped a handful of pills from her pocket and downed them. "Why is that?"

"You're cute enough that you might attract the wrong kind of guys." He smiled warmly at her.

"How chivalrous of you." She commented, padding down the sidewalk. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh," he laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. "You heard that?"

"Yeah. What power is it you have, Yagami-kun?" She glanced at him.

_Shit. _He thought. _She heard that. I need to get rid of her…but I can't do that until I have a good reason. If a nurse that talked to L died, there would be no doubt it was me. However, it would be bad for Hana to give L more reason to suspect me._

"Powder," he smiled. "I found this recipe, and it needed cumin powder. It'll be the perfect dish."

Hana frowned, weighing the truth in her head. "Okay."

"So how do you think L should go about finding Kira?" Light conversed cheerfully, falling in step beside her.

"I'm the psychologist. That isn't really my strongpoint…" She answered. "Though it's interesting to me. I'm sure he's already thought of it, but tracking down Kira would be easiest if he looked into Japanese students of high school or college age that has either suspicious social conditions or perhaps fluctuating grades. He'd be that kid."

"What do you mean by suspicious?" Light questioned her.

"Dark, gruesome. Maybe a bully victim. On the other hand, his life might be _too _perfect. Perfectionists are always the crazy ones. Seeing his obsession with a perfect world, it would make a whole lot of sense if he were a perfectionist."

"That makes sense," Light said. "But aren't we all perfectionists, to an extent? No one likes making mistakes."

"Yeah." She nodded. "That's a good point. I'm a perfectionist, undoubtedly."

"So, what do you think Kira is like?" Light blinked down at her.

"I imagine that only L could deduce something properly like that." She answered. "I wonder what L is like." Her eyes took on a distant look. "What kind of life does he live?"

Light snickered to himself.

"I imagine he has money to spend, considering that he's worked on such impossible cases. It would nearly be a crime not to pay him well. So, what kind of a life must he live? It has to be modest, something that doesn't capture attention or question him. He'd have to be someone completely different then what we imagine in our head. Not like Sherlock in looks, but possibly with the same quirky behavior. Not the same, but he definitely has to have quirks. Eccentric, perhaps. I'm so curious…"

"You're not afraid of sharing your views with strangers, are you?" He chuckled.

"Houshou always scolds me for it." Hana pouted. "I don't believe in secrets, though. That bastard is the king of secrets."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not important." She looked at her feet.

A few beats of silence passed. "So, do you support L or Kira?"

"I support them both in a sense. I support L for justice. Kira is infringing basic human rights by killing. However, I support Kira for being interesting. He's provided a challenge for these people. This'll be a story to tell my kids in the future." She sighed. "It's wrong to support Kira, because he's bad. I understand that nothing is black and white, but the shades of gray are overwhelmingly different. It's definitely a 'good' versus 'bad' battle. It's deliciously intriguing." The approached a suburb not too different then the one Light and his family resided in. "Who do you support, Yagami-kun?"

"You can call me Light," he smiled. "I support L, of course. Kira doesn't stand a chance."

"Hmm." She fiddled with her keys. "This is my stop… How are you getting home?"

"I'll call a cab." He stated.

"In that case, you could wait inside for a while." She offered. "It's a bit of a mess…" The door swung open and she flicked the light switch. Papers were scattered across the threshold, and mysterious pieces of string hung all over. "Aha…" Hana chuckled awkwardly. A small, furry shape appeared at Light's feet, purring up at him.

Light frowned at the sight of the cat. It looked exactly like Scrumptious, Rose's cat. He didn't know where it had gone after her death, but he assumed that at Rose's death, the cat had gone to live with her gang-affiliated brother, Jon.

"Stop abusing Yagami-kun, Scrumptious." Hana scowled at the creature, scooping it up and padding inside. "Just…try not to die." She advised him.

Light narrowed his eyes, following her through until they reached a couch.

"Take a seat," she offered. "Make yourself at home."

Light lowered himself obediently onto the brown furniture. "So, where are you from, _Hana_?"

"Mmm, well Houshou told me that I'm from Japan, but I moved to America for a while. Now, obviously, I'm back here."

"Really? That's great." Light beamed through his suspicion. "If you don't mind my prying, why do you say that Houshou-shi told you so?"

"I lost all my memories…" She stated. "There's not much I can say."

"You can't or you won't?" He goaded.

"Hmm. I wonder." Was her curt answer. "I'll answer that when I need to."

"I thought you didn't like secrets," Light urged.

Scrumptious hissed and jumped down to him, curling up in his lap.

"Scrumptious? What are you doing, cat? She usually hates strangers…" Hana chuckled, scratching her head.

"What's your real name?" Light asked softly.

"What are you talking abut?" She snapped, glaring at him.

Green eyes. She had green eyes. Light stood and strode towards her. "Tell me your name." He grabbed her arms and glared down at her.

Hana's chin quivered and she diverted her gaze to the ground. "You're hurting me."

Light searched her eyes, gradually loosening his grip. "Do you remember me?"

"You should call for your cab." She murmured, pulling away and turning her back to him.

Light clenched his fists and left the house, turning to Ryuk. The shinigami drifted lazily down the street, chuckling.

"Ryuk, you won't tell me a person's name, right?"

"As I said," the blue-suited creature repeated his lecture. "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just here to watch."

"If I asked you if the name Asahi Hana was her correct one, would you tell me?" Light continued.

"It is." Ryuk chuckled.

Light relaxed. _So it couldn't have been… but it was impossible from the start. _

Ryuk's laughter continued behind him, following him as he began his walk home. It was haunting.


	3. Like Hell!

**not the best, not the worst. **

**R&R! seriously. it encourages me to care about updating.**

* * *

><p>Hana sat down in the visitor chair by Soichiro's chair. "Hello, Yagami-san. How are you, today?" She inquired, flipping through the channels on the small television on the table.<p>

"I'm getting stronger," Soichiro answered, leaning against his pillows.

"Yeah?" She asked. _Kira _was scrawled across the television as Sachiko entered the room, aged by the event.

"You shouldn't be watching this," she flicked the TV off and turned to the sheepish nurse and intrigued father. "With you in this condition…"

"I'm the head of the police." He argued. "It's my job to see this."

Sachiko sighed and turned the news back on. She stood, going to grab clean towels.

A man, probably a policeman, fell to the ground as he drew his gun. Shakily, Soichiro stood. "I have to stop this broadcast."

"Excuse me?" Hana blinked at him.

"Stay here." He ordered, stumbling towards the door.

"Like hell! If you're going to do anything interesting, you definitely need your nurse to help make sure you can drive."

Soichiro glanced towards her. "You're not going to stop me?"

"Like hell!" She snorted. "You're the Chief, after all. What do you expect me to do to stop you? Kill you with hospital food? You're the man in charge. I'm just here to make sure you don't die."

He suppressed a smirk. "Take me to the garages."

Hana grinned, shouldering his weight and helping him to the elevator. "Your wife is going to murder you… If you escape Kira, that is."

"She'll understand." He promised as Hana pressed the ground button.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." She quoted. "Or something along those lines."

He led her to a police bus, flashing a badge at the younger officer. "Why do you support this?"

"Hmm. I don't know." She answered. "I've got nothing to fear."

They zipped out of the parking garage, hitting the highway and flying down towards the studio.

"What do you mean?" The old man asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'm curious." She answered. "I can't tell you, because it's probably illegal."

Soichiro peered at her, pressing the pedal to the floor and weaving traffic over the bridge. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have amnesia," she said. "Not the normal kind, but the kind you usually see on the tele."

"What kind of amnesia is that?"

"I forgot all my memories about a year ago. Retrograde amnesia." She explained. "I don't even know who I am. So…I'm still trying to figure that out. My friend is a doctor of sorts… he went to America to study their ways of regaining lost memories. He's coming back tomorrow, actually. Thank God. My cat misses her toy."

"I'm sorry." He managed awkwardly, the tires squealing as he spun.

"It's not your fault," she snickered, clutching the bar above her head for dear life.

"Hold on," he warned, approaching a building.

"What are you doi—!" She screeched as he floored the gas, bursting through the recording studios locked doors. A scream was allowed to pass her lips as she squeezed her eyes closed and ducked her head.

He grabbed his jacket and tossed it over his head. "Stay in here." He ordered, opening the door and venturing into the dust and rubble.

"Like hell!" She scoffed, mimicking his precaution and chasing after him.

He flashed his badge at the security guard. "Where's Sakura TV?"

He pointed, seeming awestruck. "There's a sign over the door. They don't want to be dist—!"

Soichiro took off down the hallway, stumbling. He was still weak after the heart attack, and bed rest had made his bones lazy.

Hana pursued closely, feeling a pain in her chest. Hesitantly, she checked her watch. It was just past 6:30. Cursing, she dug through her pockets. Houshou was very clear that she had to take her meds at exactly 6:00 PM and 8:00 AM. To her dismay, no capsules met her searching fingertips.

"Shit," she hissed as the pain intensified, crowding her lungs.

Soichiro burst through one of the doors as Hana fell against a wall, gently clasping at her heart. Time lapsed into a single, strand.

For what felt like no time at all later, Soichiro reappeared in the hallway, carrying a small paper bag. He peered at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hana stared at the ground by his feet, her head lolling. Without much more warning, she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

In less than five seconds, a phone was ringing. Quickly, he found it in Hana's jacket pocket and flipped it open. "…Hello?"

"What is the situation?" A deep voice demanded. At the lack of response, he continued. "What happened to Hana?"

"I don't know," Soichiro bent over and felt for a pulse. "She's not breathing."

"Did she take her medications? There should be eleven pills." He said.

"I don't know," Soichiro repeated. "She's just my nurse."

"Where are you right now?" The voice demanded.

"Sakura Recording Studio." Soichiro managed.

"God damn it," he growled on the other line. "That's that Kira place. I specifically told her to _stay out of it._"

Soichiro frowned but didn't answer. "You'll die if you come over here." He stated. "Stay away."

"And if I don't my only success will die." He challenged. "I don't care."

"I'll take her to the hospital. Stay _away._" Soichiro snapped the phone shut and lifted Hana's arm. "I have to get her out of here…"

Her eyes were wide and unseeing as he dragged her out to the police barricade.

"LET ME THROUGH." A voice screeched. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER. HANA."

Soichiro's eyes widened. The voice was the one from the phone.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE HER. GET OUT OF MY WAY." He whined, trying to push past the barricade of shields. No gaps came through.

With a shove, a tall, black-haired man burst through the troops and sprinted towards them. He wielded a handful of pills and a water bottle. Carefully, he sent the capsules of drugs down her throat and caressed the water down her throat. "So careless," he whined, adjusting his glasses.

A minute passed, and nothing happened. Frustrated, the man drew his hand back and slapped her across the face. "Wake _up_, you disgusting female."

Hana screamed suddenly, gasping in air greedily and clawing at her throat. The man held her hands against her sides, as if he were accustomed to the procedure.

As she inhaled, tears streamed down her face. "They're mad at you," she whispered softly.

"I know," he grinned, his glasses flashing in the light. "I would be too, if I kept taking away their angel."

"Dipshit." She sat up, leaning against him for support. "I'm cold."

"Let's get you home." He urged. "Your immune system might start waking up if you're not careful."

She was limp as he lifted her from the ground and gently carried her to the barricade of men. It was surprisingly caring for how harsh he had previously been.

"They're with me." Soichiro called, his hand on the hood of a car. The doors were opened. "Get in."

"No way." He adjusted her weight, shifting to try and squeeze through the crowd control shields.

"You don't have a choice." He said. "It's come with me or be interrogated."

"Just cooperate, Houshou." Hana murmured. "Interrogations can last hours…"

"You're so stupid," he hissed, sliding her into the back and settling into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, curling into the leather.

Soichiro sat in the driver's seat and started the car. "You said you were interested in the Kira case, Hana?"

"That's right." She burst into a coughing fit.

Houshou glared at her from the corner of his eye. "We've already spoken on this matter, and we agreed you would not interfere."

"But I can _help_." She whined. "I can see." She touched her eyes gently.

"Quiet." Houshou snapped his eye closed, crossing his arms. "I'd ask you to drop us off at the nearest place you can." He said. "I need—."

"That won't be possible. I have to report immediately to L." He said.

Hana's eyes lit up. "You work with L?"

Soichiro glanced up at her in the rearview mirror, recalling his phone call to L about the tapes. L had expressed his interest in her once Soichiro mentioned that he didn't know where she had disappeared to after she came with him. It was after that L decided to have Soichiro bring her into the hotel with him.

"You have no right to keep us here," Houshou growled. "It's an infringement on our human rights."

"She isn't protesting," Soichiro felt stress filling the pit of his stomach at the argument presented by the black-haired man.

Houshou turned his icy gaze to the moving road. "She doesn't have a choice."

"He's right," she protested. "I want to help, and you can't stop me."

Houshou clenched his fists.

"I could kill myself, Houshou." She stated. "I'm not afraid of death. You aren't either…as long as it isn't your own."

Houshou's tensed muscles were beginning to pale. "You wouldn't."

"Are you really willing to test that theory?" She demanded, sitting up weakly and leaning her head against the window. "Lose your only success? Lose your secrets?"

"…No." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Thank you, Yagami-san." She returned her attention to the older police. "I'm sure a partial psychologist can't do much, but I can certainly try."

"L…We call him Ryuuzaki…said you're theories matched his own for the most part, which made you valuable to him."

"L…" She repeated to herself. "I suppose I'll finally get to see if my theories on you are correct."

Houshou scoffed quietly. "Disgusting."

Hana drew her arms around herself as they zipped down the highway. They approached Plaza Hotel, a looming golden hotel.

"Check!" She whispered. "Modest living in a way as to not catch attention." She stepped out of the car, leaving Houshou alone to wait.

Soichiro inclined his head to the security guard in greeting as they passed the threshold and headed towards the elevator.

"I'm a bit nervous, ya' know?" She twiddled her thumbs as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"He's a bit…strange." He agreed. "But he's actually quite kind…in his own way."

She exhaled deeply. "I was surprised Houshou let me leave." She admitted. "Usually…" They stepped into the elevator and he pressed 12. She shook the thought from her head.

The elevator lurched as it began to rise. Hana stumbled and leaned against the wall. Her heart was still recovering, and the drugs only did so much.

"How did you come back with just those pills?" Soichiro asked, as if reading her mind. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and supported her.

"You know that obnoxious American show? Southpark?" She urged.

"No." He stared at the doors as they slid open.

"Oh… Well, there's a character named Kenny. He dies a lot, but is always alive the next episode. I'm kind of like that." She said.

"You die a lot?" They quietly made their way down the hall, limping in an awkward huddle of recovery.

"Yes and no." She answered. "Houshou doesn't want anyone to know about it…"

"About what?" Soichiro paused outside room 1230.

"Sine Anima." She answered. "He prefers Hominis Confractum, though."

"What does that mean?" He gently knocked on the door.

"Without soul, or broken human." She answered, tilting her head as he pushed through the door and entered the dim room.

"You brought the girl?" The eccentric man from the hospital stood and slumped towards them.

"Like you said. Hana-san, this is R—."

"Stupiiid," she slapped her forehead before dragging her hand down her face to stare at him. "Ryuuzaki-san."

"Do you mind if I call you Asami Hana?" L inquired, his hair somehow defying gravity with all the directions it stuck up.

"I don't see why I would," she answered. "An alias… for Kira, I presume?" She tilted her head. "But Asahi Hana isn't technically my real name, so either way I'm safe."

"What's your real name?" A black-haired, puppy-like man asked innocently.

She shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Ryuuzaki tilted his head and examined her, sticking the tip of his tongue on his lip. "Interesting."

"I have the tapes," Soichiro thrust the paper bag at him and hobbled the girl to settle on the couch.

"Aizawa-san, could you run these through forensics?" L handed the back off to a male with an Afro.

"S-sure," the well-dressed man disappeared.

"I'm Matsui," the puppy man introduced himself.

"Asahi," Soichiro said apologetically.

"What'er the chances?" She snickered.

"Ryuuzaki," L grunted.

"Watari," an older man in his early seventies rasped, holding a hat to his chest.

"Asami," she smiled at them all. "I would be more proper, but my heart is bad and I need rest."

"Would you be interested on working on the Kira case, Hana-chan?" L crouched on his chair across from her.

"I'm very interested," she agreed. "So, yes. I would be."

He accepted a plate of cake from Watari and shoveled it into his mouth. "I'm glad. I think you'd…"

"Make a valuable resource." She finished. "Ya—No—Asahi-san told me."

"I'll apologize, but his car was bugged." L said. "I was curious. What did you mean when you told that man you were his only success?"

Hana frowned before grinning. "We all have secrets, neh, Ryuuzaki?"

He narrowed his eyes before brightening. "I suppose so."

Hana shivered and inhaled deeply. "I really, really want to stay and chat but I do actually need to go home with Houshou. I…can't live without him."

L stood and extended his hand. "I'll send a car for you tomorrow."

She accepted the handshake, squeezing confidently. "I'm glad you found use in me, Ryuuzaki-san." She wasn't aware of his fingers slipping into her jacket pocket.

He waved her off cheerfully before returning to his monitor and activating the new bugs he had placed.

Hana listened to the door close before hesitantly heading for the elevator. "…Houshou is going to brutally murder me…" She whined, touching her stomach protectively as she pressed the 'down' button. "And then resurrect me so he can kill me again. If I were a shinigami…I'd hate him too."


	4. Charming?

L watched his monitor eagerly. As soon as he had made the decision, he had sent Watari to place numerous cameras around the Asahi home. It had been simple enough to find the address. For a week, he had heard nothing from her. She hadn't done anything but sleep.

"Wake up," Houshou's voice crackled through L's headset. "Hana. Wake up." He pushed through the modest door and into the humble bedroom. "Hana. Seriously. Get up."

Hana groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the fluff of her pillow. "Five more minutes."

Houshou closed his eyes and grabbed her by the scruff of her top to drag her out of the blankets.

"Nooo," she whined. "Houshouuuuu. Noooooooooo."

He dragged her limp body down out of the bland room and down towards the stairs. "You can cooperate, or we can do this the hard way."

"Why do you wake up so early?" She settled on her knees and stared at him with sleep-glazed eyes. "Is it really necessary?"

"No, but I prefer to do things in the morning as opposed to later." He grabbed her hand and embarked down the stairs to the basement.

She whined senselessly and stumbled to keep up. "I'm soreeee."

"That wouldn't happen if you would keep track of your medication." He curtly replied.

"But what if it's fr—."

"It's from your cardiac arrest and most likely your organs. I wouldn't be surprised if they're starting to fight you."

"Let the dead rest," she whined. "You gave me less than a week of sleep, you bastard."

"You're truly a zombie." He smirked to himself and flicked a lonely light on. It was the first time L was able to fully see the room, as the camera had been in the dark for most of the time. An autopsy table gleamed in the center of the room, metallic and cold. A set of various sharp medical tools was piled on an end table beside it, and a single-framed body-storage unit was pressed against the wall.

"Idiot." She scowled as he sat her down on the table and went to the cabinets to fetch several items.

He returned with candles, two notebooks, and a picture album. "I," he coughed slightly. "Broke into your old house in America, and took several items. It was easy enough. The point of this exercise is—."

"Is to have my brain regain memories by itself and not artificially. I know." She stopped him. "Though what if by telling me my name, I was able to remember it?"

"Would you remember, or would your brain choose based on what I tell you?"

"I don't know." She scowled.

"Exactly." He waved a vanilla candle under her nose.

"What are you doing?" She squinted at him suspiciously.

"Sometimes smells trigger certain memories." He answered, setting the fragrant light source down. "For instance, if you were someone who lived surrounded by, oh, I don't know, the smell of chocolate, then the smell of chocolate would make you remember where you lived."

"Chocolate," she repeated dreamily. "That sounds good right now."

"Focus," he snapped, waving a cinnamon candle next.

"Nothing." She reported.

"Hmmm." He grabbed a small box and presented the insides to her. "This is your old jewelry."

"Oh!" Her eyes caught onto a bracelet. "This is my favorite!" She snatched it up and fought it onto her wrist.

Houshou's eyes narrowed.

"I remember that…" She murmured, staring at the bracelet. It was a plain chain, a simple apple hanging off of a small clasp.

"Good." Houshou flipped open a notebook and scribbled down unseen notes. "Who gave it to you?"

"I…" She frowned. "Boyfriend. A boyfriend. Before I moved."

"What was his name?" Houshou urged.

"I…don't know. I just see a silhouette…. And I smell cologne. It reminds me of comfort…and happiness."

"What does that smell like to you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

"So you're not completely hopeless." He smirked.

"You're creepy when you smile." She told him. "And put your hair up. It's weird down."

He smirked wider and tied his raven hair into a limp ponytail. "Creepy is only the beginning, love."

She scowled, fiddling with the charm bracelet.

He grinned and attached a charm.

"A notebook?" She frowned. "How…predictable of you."

"Notes are life, love." He caressed her face before suddenly ripping through her shirt. "However, so are organs."

Hana didn't appear to be surprised by the motion as she leaned back and looked at him with contempt. Stitches ran down her pale torso in a more or less straight line before they veered up and around her shoulders.

Houshou ripped a piece of fake flesh away from her neck, revealing another set of stitches.

"Good," he cooed. "It looks like your skin is beginning to thread."

"Whatever the hell that means." She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and scowled. "You could try and be more gentle."

He ran his fingers down the heavy stitching. "I'll have to manually remove these soon."

"Eww…." She shuddered. "That sounds painful."

He shrugged and smiled lovingly at her chest. "My beautiful creation."

"Screw you." She hopped off the table and padded towards the staircase. "Oh. Good morning, Rembre-san." She glanced over her shoulder.

L frowned. Who was she talking to?

Houshou turned to stare at the same blank spot. "Make sure she doesn't get herself killed, alright?"

Hana flounced up the stairs to the kitchen. "My name is…" She roared with frustration before turning to stare at something. "I know. I know. You've told me before. 'Your real name is Hana Asahi, simply because it's what you were given life to.' But what about my real real one?" She paused as if listening. "I'm sorry I asked. Stop. Stop talking. Rembreeeee!" She whined.

Hana took her cell phone from her pocket and stared at it. "What should I do now?" She asked the invisible 'Rembre'. I think I should…should…"

L dialed her number and held the phone up to his ear, clutching the top of it.

After a few moments, her phone lit up and buzzed in her palm. Hana yelped, nearly dropping it. "Restricted?" She blinked. "Creepy." She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Would you mind coming in today?"

Hana narrowed her eyes. "…Ryuuzaki?"

"That's right."

She brightened. "Not a problem!" She cheered. "I don't have any plans, seeing as it's Saturday!"

"I'll send Watari to pick you up at noon." L grunted.

"Thanks!" She waited until the line dropped before sitting down at her kitchen table to flip through a notebook.

L stood and faced away from his monitor, returning his attention to Light. "You said you were suspicious of Hana being Kira," he told the boy. "So I have invited her to join the investigation."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Watari presented a gussied up Hana. She smiled shyly as she entered the room.<p>

"Ah, Hana-chan." He approached her. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yagami-kun?" She noticed Light standing in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I joined the investigation yesterday," he smiled at her.

"Oh I see." She thought back. Yesterday she slept the entire day away. "I hope I can be of use to you all."

"They're planning to air a journal from the Second Kira on TV." Soichiro told her.

"Second Kira?" She stared at him blankly.

"The 'Kira' that aired the night that you and Soichiro raided the Sakura TV studio is likely a fake." Ryuuzaki briefed her. "We have named him Second Kira. Last night, we aired a response from the 'real' Kira saying that we disapprove of the fake one, but will be glad with their allegiance. Tonight, they have given us a journal."

Hana looked over Light's shoulder.

_May 2006:_

_1st: Even though I said I wasn't going to attend the circle activities with GW High, my friends still rang and asked me to go._

_4th: Went to see "Morning Musume" with my friend at the Saitama Super Arena._

_5th: Last day of the holiday, but I just lazed around at home._

_7th: School started, but I'd divided the notebooks for different classes with my friends, so I didn't attend._

_10th: Got invited to a part by friends but turned it down. Yokohama is too far._

_13th: A friend came to borrow a CD that I'd promised to lend them._

_16th: Forgot about a report that was due. Asked a friend to come over in order to copy theirs._

_19th: Read "Jump" for the first time in ages. Reading it all in one go was fun._

_22nd: Met up with a friend in Aoyama and looked at each other's notebooks._

_30th: Confirmed that there was a Shinigami present in the Tokyo Dome._

"Look at the 30th," L advised Light.

Hana raised her eyebrows. Shinigami? She glanced behind her for a moment, staring at Rembre. The 'woman' shrugged her shoulders.

"Technically," she spoke to Hana. Only Hana heard. "I don't want to help you."

"Bitch." Hana mouthed.

"Broadcasting this will cause a panic, and the game will be cancelled." Soichiro informed them. "Do they even realize this?"

L popped a chocolate truffle into his mouth. "If I'm honest, this is so dumb I'm not quite sure how to deal with it."

"What is it you find dumb, Ryuuzaki?" Hana turned her green eyes to him.

"If we broadcast this diary, we'd also have to make the announcement that the match on the 30th will be cancelled. Yet, if we don't broadcast the diary, the second Kira won't make their move."

"Plus," Matsuda sat down on the couch. "If we cancel the game, they may get angry, and who knows what they'll do…"

"It'll be okay." L said. "The second Kira appears to worship Kira. We should be fine in believing their promise to our fake Kira that they won't take innocent lives."

Hana frowned. "Is that what we should focus on?"

"What do you mean?" L turned his dark-rimmed eyes to her.

"The Tokyo Dome is suspicious and all, but if we're wanting to find this Kira, could we not be suspicious of anyone in Aoyama with a notebook?"

"There's a lot of people in Aoyama," Light protested. "Who's to say anyone with a notebook is the second Kira?"

"She's right." L stated. "I can continue looking for hidden messages, but if it's something only a shinigami-powered person can understand, I won't break it. It's safe to say that all areas mentioned should be under surveillance. The 22nd; met up with a friend in Aoyama. The 24th; met up with a friend in Shibuya. Realistically we can't expect any results, but we'll need to pay attention to anyone that's in Aoyama with a notebook, and anyone shopping clothes in Shibuya."

Light just glared at L.

"I'll arrange to increase the number of surveillance cameras around Shibuya and Aoyama as much possible. In addition, on the respective days, we'll need to have as many plainclothes policemen as possible at each location."

Matsuda beamed. "Well, I'll go, since I'll easily be able to blend in with the crowd at Aoyama and Shibuya."

"I'll go as well," Light stood behind his father, his eyes determined.

"Light!" Soichiro gaped.

"It'll be okay, father." Light assured him. "I occasionally go to Aoyama and Shibuya. Besides, I'm the least likely to look out of place wandering around there with Matsui-san."

"Hana-chan should go as well." L cut in. "She's young, and could play the shopper part easily."

"I'm not a policeman…" She argued anxiously. "Plus… Err…"

They looked at her expectantly.

"I just really hate being in crowds." She deflated. "There's so many germs…and my immune system isn't all that great…and….and…"

"You'll be fine, Hana-chan." Light smiled down at her. "Let's leave the plans for Aoyama and Shibuya until tomorrow."

Hana stayed with Ryuuzaki as Light and Matsuda went down to leave. "Are you sure you want me on this?"

"You're a psychological profiler, right?" L stared up at her from his chair.

"Well…I'm still in school for it." She said.

"You're a valuable resource." He told her.

"You keep saying that, but I'm not sure you mean it." She sheepishly headed towards the door.

The door swung closed behind her. "If nothing else, I'll figure out who you are."

* * *

><p>Hana saw the group that Matsuda and Light had blended into, glaring at her Guardian. "Rembre, feel free to <em>screw off<em>."

Rembre tossed her hair indignantly. "And betray Houshou-sama?"

"Yes." Hana shuddered as she smiled at Light and Matsuda, waving from her distance.

As she got closer, Light addressed the group. "This is my friend Rose-san. She goes to the University too."

"I recognize you!" A girl gushed. "You're in math with me!"

"Advanced Calculus…" Hana corrected quietly.

"Rose-san is single," Light winked at the three guys.

"Oiii!" She complained. "No need to advertise!"

They all laughed and embarked towards Aoyama's shopping square.

"Nehh, what's your name supposed to be?" Hana hissed towards Matsuda.

"Taoru." He replied softly.

"I'm Rose," she whispered. "Why the hell am I Rose?"

He shrugged and she padded up to Light. "Yagami-kun!" She called. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Why is my name Rose?"

He smiled down at her, seemingly bright. "Because your current name means 'flower', but we need to give you an alias. I thought it would be cute if you were still a flower."

"That's…weird." She matched his pace and linked arms with him to attempt to slow his long-legged stride.

He caught sight of her bracelet and took her hand and his eyes went big. "That's pretty." He managed.

"A guy that's into jewelry?" She teased.

"When did you get it?" He asked, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"Mmm. I don't actually know." She answered, fiddling with it. "But I remember that my boyfriend had given it to me."

"Oh? You have a boyfriend?" He asked playfully, masking his suspicion.

"Had…" She fiddled with the apple. "I had this obsession with eating apples. One a day and everything's okay!" She offered a half-hearted grin before gasping. "Thank you so much Yagami-kun!" She threw his arms around his neck. "I remembered something! Finally!"

He flinched and accepted it stiffly.

She stayed pressed up against him as they navigated the crowded sidewalk, her face contorted in a grimace and scowl combination.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Matsuda was dragged by one of his own friends.

"I'm fine." She glanced up at him nervously. "Do I not look like I am?"

"You look like you've been shot, actually." He patted her head affectionately, causing her to flinch.

"Oi! Light-san! Quit hogging the new girl!" His friend with glasses snorted, running up to stand beside them. "It's not fair!"

Light smiled and held his hand in the air in surrender. "Can't blame me if she's more interested in talking to me."

The other guy blanched. "I totally can! You get _all _the ladies!"

Hana blinked. "You're quite the player, Yagami-kun." She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Watch out for his type." Rembre told her, crossing her arms.

She rolled her eyes and linked arms with Light again. "We should go get ice cream."

"You like ice cream?" He blinked down at her, calculatingly connecting her to his memories.

"Have you met someone who doesn't? Anyways, Houshou never lets me get any. Says a healthy diet doesn't include lactose." She sighed heavily. "Really. He irritates me so much."

Light smiled. "Let's go, then."

She looked up with him and grinned toothily. "Okay!"


End file.
